Gemini
by Clare IR
Summary: Twins are precious things, and to a certain immortal leader, they represent much, much more - Part of the Red Eyes Series .
1. Chapter 1

The shadows moved throughout the tightly clustered trees. They moved like wisps of smoke, black by sight, black by nature, and they moved without creating a disturbance. They ghosted over the snow covered land, leaving no evidence of their existence behind them. They swept over the land like night creeping over day, turning everything black where they moved. Birds scattered in the trees around them, forest animals fleeing for their lives, all sensing a greater predator than themselves.

They moved as one, all with a common purpose in body and mind. They came to seek, to destroy, and perhaps to acquire. The forefront trio, the three oldest of the shadows there, came with that purpose, their loyal guard following them in their quest. They moved silently, advancing with the utmost carefulness towards their destination.

Rumours had been spread. They had been heard. They had been debated. They were now being acted upon. Tales of a weapon great enough to destroy the very organisation who were now moving towards such a weapon had been foretold for the last eighteen months. It wasn't something to be taken so lightly and passed off as pure speculation. If such a weapon existed, it would be a disaster not to attempt to dismantle such a thing without seeing if it could be persuaded over to their side, to the very thing it had been created to destroy.

Whispers coursed through the group of witness that were towards the back of the group. _What could this weapon be_ , they all whispered. No one had dared to go against the Volturi and live to tell the tale. _Who was behind it_ , they breathed. _What made it a weapon_ , they voiced in hushed voices, _how did such a thing come about_ , they added.

The leaders and their guard ignored such speculation. It would matter not. The said _weapon_ would be either destroyed or on their side by the time dawn came. Once the amber coloured rays of sunlight were cast over their shadowy forms, the futile battle would have been won, and they would be gone, victorious regardless of the outcome of this foretold weapon.

Upon the horizon, a great distance from their current position, a looming castle could be seen. Clearly having seen better days, stone crumbled from its majestic walls, cracks evident in the stone that remained. The towers were in ruins, mere pieces of the proud structures they had once been. A light, emanated from excessive candlelight, shone from numerous glassless windows. The beams shone through the darkness, and they illuminated moving figures from within.

The pale skin and red eyes of the said figures were evident to the long sighted advancing immortals. A smirk pulled at the pale haired leaders pale lipped mouth in delight.

It didn't take long for them to be noticed once they were within sight of the looming, crumbling fortress. Warning bells tolled in the distance, the red eyed figures rushing towards the glassless windows. Some threw themselves out of them, landing over the murky watered moat with a dull thud, razor sharp teeth bared as they prepared to defend their compound. Others remained inside. Some watched with worried, terrified expressions, and others watched with stony, emotionless faces, as though steeling themselves for the inevitable battle that was to come.

Seeing this unfolding, the larger group of advancing shadows began to move faster, blurring forward. The group of witnesses began to voice their excitement. Finally, some _action_. It was everything they joined these excursions for and nothing less. The mere thought of destroying this foe brought excitement and the ripple of anticipation to their ice cold skin and their steel hardened bones. It was about the thrill of the fight.

More joined the others who'd launched themselves from the ailing castle. They catapulted themselves off the battlements, landing beside their comrades. They hissed out orders - _do not group together for the boy witch to get you_ , _do not let yourself be caught off guard by them_ , _and do not allow the girl witch to survive lest she burn you with her eyes_ , came the spat words to those who were stupidly brave enough to be the first wave in the onslaught that was about to commence.

Some trembled. Other muttered curses, some prayers. Some remained silent, ashen faced, and some bared their teeth in their own excitement at the impending carnage. Some didn't even look like they wanted to be here, or rather that they wanted to be anywhere else but where they were currently.

Within seconds, the sea of shadows descended upon them. Screams broke out as several ignored the hissed advice, the blonde girl who had been spoken of so hatefully turning her eyes on them all within seconds, sending them down to the floor one by one, writhing from a invisible fire that their minds and their minds alone could feel.

Bodies burst into fires, black, acrid smoke rising high into the night sky. Yells of pain were cut short by the sound of china plates smashing, their heads rolling away before they too burst into flames.

* * *

Three shadowy figures stepped up to the crumbling castle gates. They smashed into smithereens with a simple touch from the tallest of the trio, and they all stepped inside. A dank, wet, warm smell that sent their throats into flames permeated the damp air. _Human blood,_ and it was close by, inside the castle. The trio advanced up the crumbling staircase.

A dull, muffled thumping sound, two of them, along with movement in a room up ahead. A dim light came from underneath the door. A thick grin spread across the leaner of the trio's face, his smug smirk shown beneath spiked frosted dark blonde hair. All three advanced. The carved wooden door depicted a majestic oak tree, its trunk carved into the right side of the door and branching out over the middle and towards the left. It was thrown open as soon as they reached the door, that too smashing into wooden shards and smithereens.

What met the trio was not what had been expected by any of them, including the remainder of the group that resided outside, presiding over the burning of the headless, stone corpses that littered the ground.

Inside the room was what could be described as something akin to a medieval nursery. There was no window. Candlelight shone from the candle scones that were fixed to the wall. It cast a dull orange glow over the stone walled room, over the two small beds that were against either side of the room walls, a torn and matted woollen rug that was covered in scorch marks. The walls were covered with black scorch marks, those and the dents painting an ugly yet symmetrical pattern on the old stone walls. A battered wardrobe rested wearily against the wall closest to them, surveying the room from where it stood.

That wasn't all the mysterious room held. Two small children, no larger than three years old, stood next to each other, their cerulean blue eyes watching them closely, as if surveying them to see if they posed a danger to themselves and each other. A boy and a girl, both dark haired and blue eyed. They were dressed strangely for being young infants. The girl wore a velvet dress that almost touched down to her ankles, the crimson red skirt adorned with intricate designs and the black top tight against her creamy coloured skin, the sleeves long, but not hiding the scars that lined her lower arms, as though she'd been restrained and tortured at such a young age, however absurd that thought to be. The boy wore a long sleeved shirt, buttoned up, with a black waistcoat and dress pants, his feet bare just as hers were, his eyes judgemental under a mop of mud coloured hair.

The smallest of the trio gave a scoff. " _Children_?" He spat with a laugh in disbelief, his German accent thick. He scoffed, moving forward. "I'm not afraid of no children," he retorted, moving forward.

A reaction came from the boy first. He pushed the girl behind him, eyes narrowing as if he could destroy the immortal man with a mere look. The man laughed again, looking back. "Come now, Demetri, Felix, tell me you aren't afraid of two tiny infants?" He jeered.

The taller one raised a brow in response. "Come now Killian, tell me you don't believe them to have some significance? Locked in a room, in a fortress full of vampires. Of course, they're very much an afternoon snack, although not a big one." He jested back mischievously, his dark red eyes gleaming mirthfully.

Killian scoffed. "If you're so scared of them, I'll grab them myself," he spat, striding past them towards the children. The boy tightened his hold on his companion, his eyes narrowing further until they were almost slits, his tiny body quaking with the rage that was coursing through his small limbs.

As Killian reached a pale, stone white hand out to grab the duo, the little girl shot her hand forward, placing it over his and gripping it as tight as her small muscles would allow.

The response was instantaneous. A scream, full of pain and agonising torment, ripped from the immortal, and he staggered backwards. Flames began to lick at where she had touched him, scorching the skin, turning it black as the flames continued up the marble like limb. More screams ripped from the man, his fiery hands going to his face as it too erupted into flames. His white skin blackened before his entire body smashed into dust, dropping to the floor in a pile of dust, nothing left but his clothes, a golden V crested necklace left behind, a ruby glinting up into the candlelight.

The two remaining men -Demetri and Felix- were thrown back against the wall the furthest away from the door as the boy turned his gaze towards them, pulling the girl towards the ajar door as soon as their escape path was clear. They ran from the room, the two men dropping to the floor as soon as they boy had left. The leaner one stopped before they too followed in pursuit, his hand closing around the golden necklace that laid on the ground, then closing around one of the two small syringes that rested on a metal tray.

Their small feet pounded against the stone steps as they ran down them, the door almost in their reach as they ran for it. They ran out, choking on the acrid black smoke that billowed everywhere. Ruby red eyes moved to them in an instant, and their owners advanced. The boy pushed the girl behind him once more, ready to defend her, but a little gasp made him turn around, a sharp scratch in his neck making his eyes widen at the familiar sensation before his eyes rolled back, collapsing to the ground behind his companion, the world fading into darkness around them as black leather gloved hands reached for them both.

* * *

The leader with raven black hair strode towards the now duo, the children hanging loosely in their arms. He glanced between them. "Where did you find them?" He asked and the taller one -Felix- looked at him. "They were in a windowless room on the upper level." He answered. The man -Aro- glanced between them, noticing they were one man short. "And Killian?" He asked.

The leaner man -Demetri- extended a gloveless hand, something Aro eagerly snatched up. He saw everything, and it amazed him beyond imagination. He raised a hand. "Alec!" He called, the dark haired, teenage boy appearing by his side in an instant, looking solely at him. "Master?"

Aro released Demetri's hand, clapping his own together with a delighted cry. "My dear boy, I have a task for you. Keep them both subdued during the journey home. I would hate for either Demetri or Felix to be turned to ash like dear Killian," he ordered, sighing softly before he looked back down to the two children located in his guards arms. He gave one last smile before gesturing for them to follow him, striding back towards where both of his brothers stood, surveying the carnage around them.

The blonde -Caius- scowled when he saw what had been discovered. "Aro," he spat in a hiss, his brother turning towards him as the sound of his name. He pointed a scathing finger towards the two toddlers before they were consumed in a cloud of sense numbing black vapour. He glared. "Why are we bringing such filth back with us to Volterra?" He hissed out.

Beneath long ebony coloured hair, Aro laughed excitedly. "Because, dear brother," he said as he clasped his hands together, "this is what we came for."


	2. Chapter 2

Twelve hours had passed, and the two small children still hadn't awakened. They laid upon a stiff metal railed bed, eyes closed, hands limp by their sides, an IV line going into each of their left arms, giving them the vital fluids their little bodies needed.

An auburn haired woman with almond red eyes and pale skin hovered over the boy. A sad smile donned her face as she pushed back his chocolate coloured bangs back off of his forehead, smoothing her hand gently over his forehead. She withdrew her hand as she glanced over to the dark haired little girl. Cooling cloths were on her forehead, her temperature abnormally high, although, considering how one of the guard had perished when she laid a hand on his skin, it didn't surprise her as much, but still worried nonetheless.

Nothing but the sound of their soft breathing and the occasional drip from the IV tubes sounded across the room. The woman ambled over towards the little girl, drifting gracefully across the old stone floor. The girl was exactly the same as the boy she had been found with. Her mousy brown hair was astray across her face, her pale lips parted as she squeezed each breath in and out.

Red eyes softened as she brushed the strands of dark hair back into place, hearing footsteps approaching from the centre of the castle towards the east, where she was, with the children. They were above her a few floors, but they were heading towards her, nonetheless.

In a blink she was over by the worn out looking desk in the corner of the room, picking up a manila file that had the details of the tests she'd been able to run in such a short space of time. She'd been able to determine that they must have just had their second birthdays sometime in the last month, and that they had suffered much in the short twenty-four months of life they'd had. Scars covered the young girls arms, almost like she'd been chained akin to how a wild animal would be. It was horrific. Some scars covered the little boy, but not much compared to his companion.

Aro swept into the room not a heartbeat later, closely followed by his two brothers, the blonde already scowling at the sight of the two toddlers. A small woman with dark coloured hair followed him, her fingertips looking as though they sown onto his black cloak. He beamed at the sight of the auburn haired woman. "Chelsea my dear!" He exclaimed in a loving cry, drifting forward and placing a feathery kiss upon her pale, stone skinned cheek. He pulled back, his eyes drifting to the two youngsters who were still unconscious. "Any results?"

The woman- Chelsea- nodded, sweeping back over to the children. "I estimate them to be around twenty four months old, and they're surprisingly well taken care of for them to have such horrific scars that tell of injuries long since been and gone. They're a little underweight and slight of build for their projected age, but otherwise, I think they're healthy. Josephine went to gather some supplies from the nearby hospitals so I'll be able to run more tests when she returns. Ana, Danika and Ingrid are procuring me more medical equipment. There is a problem." She confessed, looking squarely at Aro.

He raised a brow in response, his cheery smile dimming somewhat. "Oh? Elaborate, my dear, what kind of problem?" He answered, his voice smooth and full of the promise that he wasn't pleased with there being a problem.

Chelsea looked back at the two children before back to him. "When Ana was using her gift to sense if there were any medical issues that needed to be dealt with, she sensed something attached to their brain stem. I believe it to be a failsafe of sorts, a option to terminate their experiment without it getting messy. It'll need to be removed before anything else can go ahead." She explained.

Aro opened his mouth to respond but stopped short on seeing a pair of cerulean blue eyes drift open sluggishly. A wide smile appeared on his face. "Ah," he murmured, his eyes on the little boy who was gazing around, the only light coming from the lit torches in their scones that were dotted around the room. Chelsea turned immediately, moving over towards him smoothly, looking as though she were gliding across the floor.

The little boy recoiled in horror, scrambling backwards even in his semi-conscious state. He stopped moving when she did, her eyes soft as she looked to him, his blue eyes dilated apprehensively, as if waiting for a beating. She gently held her hands up, a soothing smile on her face as she attempted to find his bonds, the very emotional ties that would make him less apprehensive towards her. She found them easily. With a millennia of experience, she swiftly bound him to herself and the masters, Marcus giving a soft sigh as he too sensed it with his own ability.

Chelsea stretched a hand out. "I'm not going to hurt you, _I promise_ ," she murmured to him, her voice lulling him into a sense of security. His little brows furrowed, his hazy eyes drifting towards the little girl on the bed. She followed his line of sight. "She's just sleeping," she said gently, his eyes moving back to hers.

A weary groan came from the dark haired leader behind her, his mere voice ashen with grief and age. "Siblings," he groaned, his tired eyed drifting between the boy and the girl. "Twins, I would say, given their similarity in age." He added, his weary voice coming to a grinding halt as he sighed a deathly sigh.

Caius scoffed. "Surely you could verify that yourself _, Aro_?" He hissed, the boy watching as the raven haired leader himself drifted forward. He clasped his hands together in front of him. The young boy recoiled somewhat as the raven haired man leered eerily towards him, a wide smile on his face. He extended a hand.

The boy looked to Chelsea, and the auburn haired vampire nodded with a reassuring smile. "He won't hurt you," she affirmed. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before he stretched out his IV free hand and gingerly placed it into Aro's papery skinned one. Hand tightening around the child's a little but not enough to cause discomfort, Aro gave a sharp inhale, releasing it out just as sharply. His eyes flickered towards the girl and then back towards the boy. He nodded his head. "Twins indeed. No names, just given the name Gemini in an amusing sense of irony, I believe, and very powerful. They were right to have called them a weapon of formidable force." He stated with an increasing tone of fascination.

A little gasp came from the left, the little boy almost fighting to get off the bed, his noises desperate as he whined and stretched against the firm hold of the auburn haired vampire. His eyes were fraught with worry, and Aro raised a hand, looking at Chelsea. "Let the boy go to his sister. I would rather know she isn't about to turn us all into ash like dear Killian." He commented dryly.

The little boy scrambled up the bed towards the dark haired girl, his hand pressing against her face in a silent gesture, making sure she was alright. Chelsea watched silently from beside the bed, her mind already working fast at severing the bonds they had to the old masters of the hell they'd been living in and binding them to the three ancients and herself. The little girl flickered her dark blue eyes over to her, piercing through her, almost as if she knew what the immortal was doing. A soothing smile was sent back to her; it didn't work.

Blue eyes flickered suspiciously to the three men that were waiting at the foot of her bed, the small figure of a woman attached to the raven haired man. Aro gave her a bright smile; it too, did not work. The eyes narrowed further, regardless of the bonds that were firmly secured in place. Marcus gave a breathy groan. "She is distrustful due to her experiences," he groaned, the sound as though he were in pain, and Aro looked to Chelsea. She gave a firm nod. "She is bound to us all, but I believe the treatment of both of them will make it harder for her to trust the others. Her injuries, although healed and some not, were far more extensive than her brothers."

Milky red eyes drifted to the said scars and his lips thinned. "Yes..." He murmured. The piercing blue eyes watched him. "See to it that those failsafe devices are removed, _cleanly_ , my dear. Gather whatever supplies you need from the hospitals in our area and then remove them, as soon as possible." He ordered.

He then glanced over the two children, who were both looking at the female immortal with wide blue eyes, and a steady, sly smile spread across his face. "And you, along with Afton, will take responsibility for them both. They will be your charges as they mature old enough for them to join our ranks." He added, the smile never leaving his face.

Chelsea, her eyes widening, looked at the children beside her before back to her master. "M-Me? And Afton?" She stumbled and he nodded, the smile never leaving his face. "As you said so yourself my dear, they will have a hard time trusting the others. You will be the face they see until they are well enough to leave here. They will attend a public school in a nearby city, perhaps Florence, to make sure they don't turn into an unnaturally vicious immortal when they join us. You will be, how would you say, their surrogate parents from now on. It is not a task I give lightly." He warned.

Her eyes still wide, she nodded jerkily. "Of course Master," she answered softly, looking back at the twins who were clutching at each other, the little boy holding his sister as carefully as he could. She looked back at him with a firm look on her face. "Who will name them? Surely they cannot retain the name Gemini, both of them." She voiced.

Aro chuckled, looking at her pointedly. "I believe that is your task now, my child." He stated cheerily before sweeping from the room, his brothers following in quick succession. She frowned, looking back at the two small children who were now gazing up at her with wide eyes, one more suspicious than the other.

A small smile came over her face, a sudden one, for she sensed the arrival of another, a man with dark, sandy blonde hair that feel over his forehead in unruly curls. His arms came around her in an instant, Chelsea leaning back into his embrace as his nose ran the length of the column of her smooth, exposed, bare throat. He inhaled sharply. "I overheard, love," he murmured, a thick, ancient Greek accent, one that hadn't been lost with time, coating his soft words.

Chelsea hummed, looking to the two children before them. "I believe they deserve significant names for being so powerful," she mused softly back to him and he nodded. "What would you think on naming them after a constellation, like Gemini?" He murmured back.

Her brow raised. "After a star?" She added and he nodded. "I believe Lyra and Orion would suffice. A musician and a hunter, a dangerous mix, to themselves and to those who would dare do them harm." He answered.

A small smile came across her face. "Lyra and Orion," she murmured, testing the names out for herself. The smile widened. "I love them," she replied and a smug grin spread across his face. "I knew you would," he mused, the grin widening as he captured her lips with his own.


	3. Chapter 3

Josephine looked at Chelsea before back to the two small children who were huddled up on the bed with each other, chests rising and falling in sync as they slept. A small smile came to her face as Ana, Ingrid and Danika moved past her, each carrying their own stolen supplies, some much bigger than others. She looked at Chelsea. "How do you feel about it?" Se asked softly, a gentle smile on her face.

The mahogany haired immortal glanced at her before going back to sterilising the surgical equipment she had managed to procure. "I feel happy," she stated softly. "It is such an honour to be allowed to raise them, to mould them to the Volturi's image and be their closest confidants as they grow, to receive their love and affection as they grow into adults," she added before pausing, her hands stilling as she looked up. "But I worry. I can feel darkness brewing inside them both, Lyra more than Orion. Who knows what was done to them before we acquired them? What repercussions will that have for them as they go through life, as they mature?" She wondered out loud.

The vampire who was only a mere five decades old as an immortal gave a soothing smile. "You don't know that, Chelsea. Regardless of how you care and nurture them, they're bound to harbour some ill feelings. It is 1996; times are changing. Children are not reserved and meek anymore. They're outspoken, full of wonder and laughter, and they all harbour some darkness within them, some simply more than most. You just need to do as Master Aro has asked, raise them well and nurture and love them, and all will be will." She soothed.

A noise from the bed sounded as the girl rubbed her eyes sleepily, her brother still passed out. She gave a little cry before hiccupping and stopping herself, as though she had been trained specifically to do so. Josephine gave a soft sigh. "I cannot even imagine what they did to her to cause those marks on her wrists." She murmured, watching as Lyra began to move about, blue eyes moving onto the woman that stood beside her, a yearning look coming into her eyes as she reached a hand out.

Chelsea gave a smile, drifting forwards, gliding over the grey stone floors. Lyra was swiftly picked up, the IV tube detached but the needle remaining. Josephine appeared beside her, a warm smile on her face even though the toddler shied back, her eyes full of suspicion and fright. A hand drifted down her small back lightly. "Tis alright," the mahogany haired vampire murmured. Blue eyes cut to her questioningly. "Josie means you no harm, Lyra, I swear."

Blue eyes moved back to the raven haired woman before looking at Orion who was awake, his face full of panic as he saw the four new faces and not his sister. Chelsea turned immediately, his defensive posture slumping a little when he saw where his twin was. A warm smile was directed towards him and he hesitantly returned it, his eyes remaining on Lyra as she squirmed to be put down, toddling over towards Orion when she was.

A clearing of ones throat made both women turn, Ingrid standing behind them with a small smile on her face. Her sister and lover were both stone faced, each holding their medical scrubs in their hands that they had acquired. Chelsea saw it and nodded. "Jo and I'll prepare them for the procedure, you all go and ready yourselves and the equipment." She ordered, the trio vanishing from sight as soon as the words had left her mouth. Josephine looked at the woman she had worked beside for over five decades, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth as she turned towards the twins who were huddled together. "They're gorgeous." She whispered.

Chelsea nodded. "Unnaturally so, I believe. I believe someone genetically engineered them to be like this." The dark haired immortal cut her eyes across sharply. "Is that even possible? Humans have only just discovered how to fertilise embryos outside of the mother." She questioned and Chelsea hummed as she moved forward, taking a seat on the bed beside the two toddlers; Josephine followed suit. "I don't know, but human infants aren't meant to possess abilities to burn immortals to smithereens or throw them across rooms. It just shouldn't be, _but it is_. Yes, I strongly believe that their genetic makeup was tampered with as they grew inside the woman who carried them."

Josephine gave a gentle hum as she casted a small smile towards the twins, both of them merely staring at them. Chelsea nodded before moving forward, invoking her gift as she did so. "Lyra, Orion," she murmured. Both twins looked at her immediately and the mahogany haired immortal gave a soothing smile. "We need to remove something from you, and to do that, you have to go to sleep for a little while, but it won't hurt. You'll both feel strange when you wake up, but then it won't hurt."

Little eyes blinked but no words were spoke. A small smile, albeit a sad one, spread across the immortals face before she got up and moved across the room, picking up a small tray that contained two sedative filled syringes.

Orion was silent as his was done, his little eyes drooping; his twin was the opposite. Her face contorted in a terrified panic, squirming to get away off of the bed. She ran to the other side of the room, her little chest heaving as she pressed herself against the wall. She shook violently as the mahogany haired vampire approached. " _Net! Bol'no, net_!" She wailed, her little face screwing up as she screamed loudly. " _Ukhodi!"_ She screamed.

Josephine raised a brow. "So sedatives are out of the question," she stated sarcastically before looking at the little dark haired girl with a frown. "And is that _Russian_?" She questioned.

Chelsea sighed as she placed the tray down, moving over cautiously. " _Lira, eto ne povredit, ya obeshchayu. U vas uzhe yest' malen'kaya igla, poetomu vse, chto nuzhno sdelat', eto zayti v malen'kuyu trubku, kotoraya nakhoditsya v vashey ruke, i vy prosto lozhites_ ' spat'." She gently crouched before her as she spoke, gently holding a hand out.

The little girl shook her head vehemently. " _YA ne veryu tebe! Eto to, chto oni govoryat tozhe!_ " She wailed before pressing herself further into the wall and Chelsea grimaced, feeling the potent emotions radiating from only a foot in front of her. "I am not them," she whispered softly, gently manipulating the ties once more too her. Lyra slumped a little, her little brows furrowing.

A clicking noise echoed through the room and the mahogany haired woman looked up to see Renata, a woman with mousy brown hair and almond shaped eyes, approaching slowly. "Master sent my help," she drawled in her thick accent. "I see you could use it."

It was then that Lyra slumped all the way down to the ground, her eyes glazed over, giving Chelsea the chance to administer the sedative as it was quickly handed to her. The toddlers eyes rolled back before she fell into a deep state of unconscious. Chelsea gently slipped her hands under her and lifted her up, placing her onto the bed just as the Russian trio themselves entered the infirmary, dressed in their acquired scrubs. Chelsea gave them a firm nod. "We're ready."

* * *

 ** **No! Hurt, no!****  
 ** **Get away!  
Lyra, it won't hurt, I promise. You have a little needle already in so all this one needs to do is go into a little tube that's in your hand and you just go to sleep.  
I no believe you! That what they say too!****


End file.
